Super Smash Bros. Brawl/quotes
A list of quotes from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Captain Falcon *"Show me your moves!" - Taunt *"Come on!" - Taunt *"Falcon Punch!" - Performing his trademark attack *"Falcon Kick!" - Performing his trademark attack *"Come on! Blue Falcon!" - Final Smash *"Yes!" - If Up Special Connects Falco Lombardi *"Hands off my prey!" - Taunt *"Don't try me." - Taunt *"You aren't worth the trouble!" - Victory *"Had enough already?" - Victory *"Personally, I prefer the air!" - Final Smash *"These guys are weaker than overcooked noodles!" - In special taunt *"You're outta your game, Fox." - Victory against Fox McCloud Fox McCloud *"Here I come!" - Taunt *"Come on!" - Taunt *"Landmaster!" - Final Smash *"This is Fox. Returning to base." - Victory *"Mission Complete!" - Victory *"Better luck next time, Falco." - Victory against Falco Lombardi Ike *"Prepare yourself." - Taunt *"You'll get no sympathy from me." - Victory *"I fight for my friends." - Victory *"Great... Aether!" - Final Smash Kirby *"Pew!" - Taunt *"Hiiiii." - Taunt Lucario *"The aura is mine." - Victory *"Watch the power of Aura!" - Final Smash * "The Aura restored." - Victory * "Behold the Aura." - Victory * "It's over!" - Down Special Lucas *"PK Freeze!" - Neutral Special *"PK Thunder!" - Up Special *"PK Fire!" - Side Special *"PK... Starstorm!" - Final Smash Luigi *"Let's-a go..." - On-screen appearance *"Bang! Bang!" - Victory *"Hiii-Ya!"-up A attack Mario *"Let's-a go!" - On-Screen Appearance *"Oh yeah! Hiyaaah!" - Final Smash Marth *"みんな、見ていてくれ!" ("Minna, miteite kure!" which is Japanese for "Everyone, eyes on me!"). - Taunt *"今日も生き延びることが出来た。" ("Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita", which translates to "Today I have survived.") - Victory *"今回は僕の勝ちだね。" ("Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?" which translates to "This time it's my victory, isn't it?") - Victory *"僕は負ける訳には行かないんだ。" ("Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda!" which translates to "There's no way I can lose!") - Victory Meta Knight *"COME!" - Taunt *"Fight me!" - Taunt *"Behold...!" - Final Smash *"Know my power!" - Final Smash *"Come back when you can put up a fight." - Victory *"You have much yet to learn." - Victory *"Victory... is my destiny..." - Victory Ness *"Okay." - Taunt *"PK Flash!" - Neutral Special *"PK Thunder!" - Up Special *"PK Fire!" - Side Special *"PK... Starstorm!" - Final Smash Peach *"Sweet." - Taunt *"La-la-la, la-la, la." - Taunt *"Oh, did I win?" - Victory *"This is fun!" - Victory Pikachu *"Pika! Pika!" - Taunt *"Pikaaaaaa!" - Taunt Pit *"The fight is on!" - Taunt *"You're not ready yet!" - Taunt *"Great Palutena, victory is ours!" - Victory *''"All troops, move out!" - Final Smash'' *"You can't defeat me!" - Victory *"Too easy!" - Victory *"Great Palutena" - Victory *''"Goddess Palutena, victory is ours!" - Victory'' Pokémon Trainer *"Good job, Squirtle!" - Victory with Squirtle *"Way to go, Ivysaur!" - Victory with Ivysaur *"You did it, Charizard!" - Victory with Charizard Solid Snake *"Kept you waiting, huh?" - Onscreen Appearence *"Tasty!" - Occasionally after eating food *"Not even close!" - Victory *"This is Snake. I'm done here." - Victory *"Colonel, mission accomplished." - Victory Solid Snake conversations Bowser Colonel Roy Campbell: Careful, Snake! That's the great and terrible Bowser! Solid Snake: Bowser? Looks like a cheap movie monster. Colonel Roy Campbell: Hardly. Bowser leads an entire army of monsters. But I'd worry more about his claws and fire if I were you. Solid Snake: Doesn't look that tough to me. Seems kind of slow, actually. Colonel Roy Campbell: Well, he is the king of Koopas. It's only natural he'd be slow. But that's only because he's the heaviest fighter here--by far. He's a powerhouse of destruction. Careful he doesn't flatten you. Captain Falcon Solid Snake: Hey! That’s Captain Falcon, isn’t it! Otacon: Good eye, Snake! He’s F-Zero pilot number 07! Solid Snake: You know, seeing Captain Falcon here reminds me... We should do that thing we’ve always wanted to try... Otacon: Ohhhh yeah! That thing! Good idea! OK, ready? Go! Solid Snake: Falcon Puuuuunch! Otacon: Falcon Kiiiiick!! Diddy Kong Solid Snake: Otacon, there's a chimpanzee here wearing a Nintendo hat. Otacon: That's Diddy Kong. He's Donkey Kong's partner. Not only is he lightweight, he can use a wide range of weapons as well. He can fly using those barrel jets on his back, and he can shoot nuts with his Peanut Popgun. Solid Snake: Peanuts? As in the ones in the little shells? Are you serious? Otacon: Wait, here's the best part. You see them lying on the ground after he shoots? If you pick up some of those peanuts, they'll restore your health a little. Solid Snake: Hmm. Edible ammunition, huh... Times sure have changed. Donkey Kong Solid Snake: Otacon, there's a gorilla wearing a tie here. He's huge. Otacon: That's Donkey Kong. As you can tell, he's got strength to spare. He may be king of the jungle, but he lives in a house just like you or me. And he seems pretty smart--well, for an ape, anyway. The Donkey Kong who fought that epic battle with Mario was this guy's grandfather. Solid Snake: That was a long time ago. What about this Donkey Kong? Does he get along with Mario? Otacon: Nope, they're still at it. Seems like they're always competing in something--kart racing, sports, you name it. Solid Snake: A chip off the old block... Falco Lombardi Solid Snake: This is Snake... Slippy Toad: Copy, Snake! This is Slippy! Solid Snake: Whaa--! Who is this? What are you, some kind of frog?! Slippy Toad: Easy there, buddy! Just thought I'd hop on the wireless and give you a holler. Don't get mad! Solid Snake: Hacked right into my channel, huh... Slippy Toad: But I'm not here to mess nothin' up. Don't worry. Solid Snake: ... Slippy Toad: Just so ya know, Falco uses a Blaster and Reflector that I designed, just like Fox does. But Falco will kick his Reflector and send it flyin' around. Just showin' off, if you ask me. Solid Snake: No reason a weapon can't have more than one use. In fact, I'd say its versatility shows how well you designed it. Slippy Toad: Hey, maybe so! I feel all fuzzy now! Thanks, Snake! Solid Snake: Maybe next time we meet, you can design me a weapon... Fox McCloud Solid Snake: Colonel! That fox is fast! Colonel Roy Campbell: You're fighting Fox, eh, Snake? His full name is Fox McCloud. He's the leader of the commando-for-hire unit Star Fox. They're mostly active in a galaxy known as the Lylat System. Fox and his comrades pilot all-terrain fighter crafts called Arwings. His skills in combat can turn the tide of any battle. ...You seem to have a thing with foxes, don't you, Snake? Solid Snake: Don't remind me. First FOXHOUND and now this guy... I'm sick of foxes. Colonel Roy Campbell: You and foxes have a long history together. You ought to be proud. Ganondorf Solid Snake: This guy is giving off a murderous vibe! Even getting close to him makes my skin crawl... Otacon: Snake! Ganondorf is dangerous! His ambition is to rule the world, and he's got the power to do it. It's no wonder they call him "King of Evil." Solid Snake: Do modern weapons even work against him? Do I even have a chance? Otacon: Take a look around you. There are plenty of people fighting with swords or even their bare hands. At least you've got firepower! Count yourself lucky! It's not like you to whine, Snake. Solid Snake: I was just asking, sheesh. Well, it's back to the mission for me. King Dedede Solid Snake: Look at the size of that hammer... Colonel Roy Campbell: That’s King DeDeDe you’re fighting, Snake. Solid Snake: DeDeDe? You mean it’s not a penguin, Colonel? Colonel Roy Campbell: He’s the king of Dream Land. Well, so he says, anyway. Solid Snake: Are you sure he’s not a penguin? Colonel Roy Campbell: One full swing from that hammer can level an entire building. It may look like just a big wooden mallet, but it’s actually outfitted with special mechanical systems like turbo jets and precision bearings to boost its effectiveness. Solid Snake: I don’t think I could even lift that thing. And he’s swinging it around like it was nothing... Colonel Roy Campbell: But he also leaves himself wide open. Just make sure you avoid the swing, Snake. Kirby Otacon: Snake! Watch out! Solid Snake: For what? That pink marshmallow? Otacon: That's Kirby, also known as "Kirby from Dream Land." He's from another planet--in other words, an extraterrestrial. He's got a powerful stomach that lets him swallow and digest anything. And he also has a "Copy Ability" that allows him to mimic opponents, steal their moves, and use those moves against them. On top of that, he has the power to fly around the stage, so once he's got you in his sights, there's no place to run. Solid Snake: ...Huh? Yeah, got it. I'll... keep an eye out. Link Solid Snake: Otacon, who's the guy with the sword? Otacon: That's Link. He's the hero of Hyrule. That blade in his hand is called the Master Sword, also known as the "Blade of Evil's Bane." He also has a whole arsenal of items at his disposal--bombs and arrows, a shield, a boomerang, and a Clawshot. He's a force to be reckoned with. Solid Snake: Gear is only useful when it's used at the right time and place. Just lugging a ton of it around dosen't do you any good. Otacon: ...I, uh... I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Snake. Solid Snake: What's that supposed to mean? Otacon: You tell me, Mr. Utility Belt. Solid Snake: ... Luigi Solid Snake: That guy with the mustache... Colonel Roy Campbell: Ha. You mean the "King of Second Bananas"? Solid Snake: Hey, that's Luigi! Show him a little respect! Colonel Roy Campbell: Look at that pale skin. He's been living in his brother's shadow for too long. Solid Snake: That's a low blow, Colonel! Colonel Roy Campbell: Face it, Snake! Once a kid brother, always a kid brother! Solid Snake: Colonel, what's gotten into you?! Colonel Roy Campbell: La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. La li lu le lo. Solid Snake: Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel!! COLONEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mario Colonel Roy Campbell: Snake, you know who that is? Solid Snake: You're kidding, right? It's Mario. Colonel Roy Campbell: Mario made his first appearance in 1981, and since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenon. There's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario. He's that famous. Solid Snake: Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh. Colonel Roy Campbell: This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets. Solid Snake: Got it. Meta Knight Solid Snake: Mei Ling, there’s a mysterious masked man flying around here with a sword... Mei Ling: That’s Meta Knight. He’s a knight from Dream Land. They say his sword can break the sound barrier. Whatever you do, don’t get caught in one of his furious barrage attacks. He also commands the Halberd, a flying battleship. Solid Snake: Mm, I’ve seen it. The bow looks like his mask. What kind of weirdo puts his face on the bow of a ship, anyway? Mei Ling: Umm, maybe he’s a little narcissistic. Kind of like someone else I know. Solid Snake: Really... And who would that be? Mei Ling: Use your imagination... Ness Colonel Roy Campbell: That kid... Isn’t that Ness? Solid Snake: Ness? Colonel Roy Campbell: He may look like a mere boy, but don’t let that fool you. He has PSI abilities that defy all scientific explanation. Solid Snake: Just like Psycho Mantis... Colonel Roy Campbell: Exactly. He can use teleportation, levitation, pyrokinesis, and psychokinesis. Solid Snake: Yeah, but the question is, can he read minds? Colonel Roy Campbell: Not to my knowledge, no. Solid Snake: Good. Then I won’t have to worry about him predicting my every move. Colonel Roy Campbell: Even if he had telepathic powers, I don’t think he’d use them to mess with you like that. I hear he’s a good kid. Peach Solid Snake: Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Peach. Mei Ling: Princess Peach is the beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's been kidnapped numerous times by Bowser. Solid Snake: Sounds pretty serious... Mei Ling: Yes, but every time it happens, Mario ends up saving her. Sure, he may not look like your ideal "knight in shining armor." A little on the short side, I'd say... But still, don't you think it's romantic? I mean, to have a guy who's always there for you? Solid Snake: If he was smart, he'd tell her to stop getting kidnapped. Mei Ling: ...You don't get a lot of dates, do you, Snake? Pikachu Mei Ling: Ooh, how cute! Solid Snake: What? The yellow thing? Mei Ling: That's Pikachu. It's a Pokémon. They're popular all over the world, you know. And it may look cute, but be careful, It can store up large amounts of electricity in those adorable little cheeks. It'll try to pepper you with electric shocks. Solid Snake: Couldn't be much worse than Ocelot's old torture device... Mei Ling: Oh, and, Snake? Solid Snake: What? Mei Ling: I was wondering, could you maybe try and catch Pikachu for me? Pleeeeease? Solid Snake: Give me a break! What do I look like, a Pokémon Trainer? Mei Ling: Fine... Sorry I asked. Pit Solid Snake: Otacon, there's a kid with wings out here. Is he a mutant? Or is he just into costumes? Otacon: That's Pit, Snake. Pit is an angel from Angel Land. He's the captain of Palutena's Army. Solid Snake: Angels. Give me a break! Otacon: I dunno, maybe he's from a different species. But those wings on his back and those mysterious weapons he has are the real deal. He may look young, but he's a veteran warrior. Watch yourself. He used to be a weakling, but countless trials over the years have toughened him up. Solid Snake: And by trials, you mean, "Game Overs"? Otacon: Yeah, you should know all about that. Samus Aran Solid Snake: Hey, Otacon. I got a woman here in a Power Suit... Otacon: Huh? How'd you know she was a woman? Yeah, that'd be Samus Aran, the most renowned bounty hunter in the galaxy. Her Arm Cannon packs quite a wallop. If you get hit with a charged shot from that thing, you can kiss your butt good-bye. Solid Snake: Sounds like my kind of woman... Otacon: Yeah, well, just don't get too close, Snake. Samus is deadly. After Space Pirates killed her parents, she was raised by the Chozo and trained in the fighting arts. She's been places and seen things that you and me can't even begin to imagine. Solid Snake: But underneath that cold, metal exterior beats the heart of a woman... Sheik Solid Snake: What's going on here? What happened to Zelda?! Mei Ling: Snake, Princess Zelda transformed into Sheik. I can understand the clothes, but to change her skin and eye color? That must take some powerful magic. Solid Snake: ...Magic...? Mei Ling: Come on, Snake! Don't get all grumpy and start talking about how unscientific it is. Science is basically just another form of magic that makes our lives easier. Solid Snake: I never thought I'd hear that coming from you, Mei Ling. Mei Ling: Don't you think talking to someone halfway around the world is a kind of magic? Or flying across entire continents? Solid Snake: No, I think this is completely different. Toon Link Solid Snake: Mei Ling, who is this kid with the cat eyes...? Mei Ling: Oh, they call him Toon Link. Doesn't he look familiar? Solid Snake: Yeah, he looks just like Link. Mei Ling: But you know there've been several people who've gone by that name, right? They all have certain things in common--green clothes, a sword, a shield... But they all came from different lands and lived in different eras. And yet the spirit of the hero of the Triforce is timeless. It's an essence that transcends history. Solid Snake: I think I can relate to that. Mei Ling: Huh? What do you mean? Solid Snake: There's been more than one "Snake," too, you know... Wario Solid Snake: This guy kind of gives me the creeps. Colonel Roy Campbell: That’s Wario, Snake. Wario first appeared as Mario’s rival, but he really made his name in the WarioWare games. Watch out for Wario’s bite. It’s not just damage you take from it. Solid Snake: What do you mean, Colonel? Colonel Roy Campbell: Wario loves garlic. He eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smells gets on you, it’ll stick to you for quite a while. Solid Snake: ...That’s a scary thought. Colonel Roy Campbell: He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around, too. Solid Snake: By farting?! Are you kidding me?! Colonel Roy Campbell: Sadly, no. I am not kidding. If his belly starts to bulge, watch out. Wolf O' Donnell Solid Snake: Colonel, there's a guy in here who looks like a wolf... Colonel Roy Campbell: You mean the fighter named Wolf. Solid Snake: "Wolf". Real imaginative name... Colonel Roy Campbell: He's the leader of a ragtag team called "Star Wolf". They're the longtime rivals of Star Fox. Solid Snake: Kind of strange for a wolf to have friends, isn't it? Colonel Roy Campbell: Well, I don't think he works well with others. I suppose they're more like hangers-on than actual comrades. But he's a remarkable pilot. And his ship, the "Wolfen", is no slouch, either. Solid Snake: But this is hand-to-hand combat, Colonel. He's out of his element. Colonel Roy Campbell: Careful, Snake. Those claws of his aren't just for show. Yoshi Solid Snake: Otacon! What's this lizard thing? Otacon: That's a Yoshi. It's a dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. Watch out for its long, chameleon-like tongue. If it gets you, you'll be swallowed whole. Solid Snake: It lays eggs and throws them, right? ...Then it must be female. Otacon: ...Actually, it's a "he." At least, that's what it says. Solid Snake: It talks!? Otacon: Yes! It talks! Well, kind of... Solid Snake: Now you've got me curious. ...How about I capture one so we can see what they taste like? Otacon: Uhh, Snake... Zelda Colonel Roy Campbell: Snake, I see you're fighting Zelda. Solid Snake: Yeah, I guess. Doesn't feel right fighting someone in a dress, though. Colonel Roy Campbell: Don't underestimate her just because she's a woman. Zelda's attacks are backed by powerful magic. Her hand-to-hand combat may look weak, but her magic makes it cut to the bone. Solid Snake: So this rose has thorns... Interesting... Colonel Roy Campbell: ...This is no time for pickup lines, Snake. Solid Snake: Don't worry. I know from experience that it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Zero Suit Samus Solid Snake: Mei Ling, Samus took her clothes off! Mei Ling: That's just her in her zero suit, Snake. Solid Snake: Without that bulky power suit, she's gotten alot more agile. You know, I bet if I took of all this heavy gear, I could catch her... Mei Ling: Um, yeah, you wish. Even without the Power Suit, all that training she did with the Chozo has made her a super athlete. I don't think a normal human could keep up. Just look at her. Solid Snake: ...Her loss. Sonic the Hedgehog *"You're too slow!" - Taunt *"C'mon, step it up!" - Taunt *"Too easy! Piece of cake!" - Victory *"Sonic's the name, speed is my game!" - Victory *"Hey, we should do this again sometime!" - Victory *"Now I'll show you!" - Final Smash Wario *"Wah-ha-ha!" - Taunt *"Wah! Wah! Wah!" - Taunt *"Yes!" - Victory Wolf O'Donnell *"What’s the matter...scared?" - Taunt *"Weaklings, the bunch of you!" - Victory *"I will be the one to... take you down." - Victory *"Playtime's over, Star Fox." - Victory against Fox McCloud *"We're gonna have fun with this thing!" - Final Smash Yoshi *"Yoshi!" - Taunt *"Yoshi! Yoshi!" - Taunt Zero Suit Samus *"Try me." - Taunt *"Is that all?" - Taunt *"You're mine." - Taunt *"Be still." - Victory Category: Quotes